


School isn't everything

by JulesAndMore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesAndMore/pseuds/JulesAndMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy one shots set at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pearl is Hufflepuff while Amethyst and Garnet are Gryffindor.
> 
> Please enjoy, I don't owen anything.

Garnet casually leaned back as the wrestling match between her two friends spilled into her lap. It was warm that day. Garnet dragged Pearl away from her studies to enjoy the weekend. Amethyst had ditched detention. Professor Quartz honestly did not seem to care.

"Amethyst cut it out!" Pearl squirmed in Garnet's lap as she desperately pushed Amethyst away with one hand and held the object Amethysts wanted just out of reach with the other one. Amethyst for her part ignored the hand in her face, her hand grappling with Pearl to get the spindly girl into a place she could hold her. Amethyst was physically stronger than Pearl, but Pearl was much taller and mostly arms and legs.

"Come on Pearl friends share." The words came out as a giggle as she used her superior straight to hold Pearl down.   
Garnet looked at what Pearl was holding just out of the younger girls reach. It was a lime green game boy Colour. She and Pearl had found it at a yard sale, dirt cheep with a hand full of games while visiting Amethyst during the summer. The system was old Garnet knew but to Pearl it was new and fascinating. Pearl had completely disassembled it and put it back together. The screen which had been scratched was now spotless and Pearl worked on it nonstop until she found a way to run it using magic.

It's was intended as a gift for the girl currently straddling her. Pearl wanted to see if Amethyst was interested in it before her birthday. Garnet had no clue why she bothered. Amethyst would have been happy to get anything. Her collection of junk could attest to that, the girl had more broken wands then any thing. Garnet wasn't sure we're she got most of her things.

Amethyst grinned smugly m as she finally had the pale girl pinned were she wanted. Her eyes sparkling in excitement as she reached for the game boy. Her face fell as Garnet snatched it away.

"Cut it out Amethyst, It's Pearl's."

Pearl breathed heavily as she relaxed back into Garnet. Amethyst pouted as she eased her weight off Pearl.  
"Come on G." She whined out. "I just want to see it."

" It's Pearl's." She repeated.

"Come on, I won't break it."

Garnet just keep staring at the girl as she handed the toy back to Pearl. Amethyst didn't have to see her eyes to know it was an losing fight. Amethyst huffed and rolled off of Pearl. Pearl held the gift to her chest. Her eye closed with a content smile as her breathing leveled. Yes, Amethyst will love her gift. Pearl slowly started to drift in and out of conciseness. Poor sleep habits and unexpected wrestling match taking a toll oh her body. Amethyst laid beside them on the grass. She places her jacket under her head pulling one sleeve over her eyes to keep the sun out.

Good. They needed to relax. Garnet gently stroke their hair watching them contently drift off to sleep. Homework could wait for a few hours. This was more important.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is a jerk who wants love and attention,but don't understand her self let alone anyone else.

The sharp sound of her high heels echoing down the halls filled Peridot with confidence. Her feet ached, but it was well worth it. Her smile was smug as she located her intended target. The girl's uniform was a mess, nothing new there. Peridot slid into the seat beside her. Peridots fingers itched to fix the girls tie. It refused to sit straight, much like its wearer. 

'Why is she not looking at me?' She had her noise buried in a book. 'The Magic of Mathematics.' Strange, The girl was gifted but not studious. 'Why the hell is she not looking!'  
Peridot deflated in her chair a little. Try to figure out how to attract the girls attention, She sure as hell wasn't going to ask for it. Peridot started to pull out her supplies. She felt the other girls soft hair agent the back of her hand, the smell of it made her head spin. 

She had a plan. She made sure to trap some of the tangled hair between her fingers when she reached into her bag again. Peridots mouth turned up into a triumphant smirk as the girl's head shot up as she felt the tug.  
"Hey! Rude much?"  
"It wouldn't have happened if you brushed it once in a while Amethyst."  
She now had Amethyst full attention. That was the way it should be. 

Amethyst cursed as she looked back to her book. She pulled out what looked like a green box from behind the pages of her book . " You made me lose." She huffed. Of course she wouldn't be studying.

"How could you lose? you're just staring at a box." Peridot examined the the box. Amethyst smirked at her and slide closer to Her. Peridot ignored the fluttering in her chest when she felt warm skin on her arm. She held the box like it was the most precious thing in the world. 'Was it one of those cell phones the muggleborns always whine about?'  
"This..." Amethyst stalling for suspense. Goosebumps spreading over her solder where Amethyst breath hit.  
"Is the best hand held gaming system created by man." Peridot was doubtful of the claim. She was sure she had seen more advanced technology. 

"What is this, game you speak of?" She had grabbed the system from her, pressing buttons at random try to figures out the mechanics.  
"Tetris, P got it for me." Amethyst grinned made it hard not to throw the game out the window. "I almost beat P's score but Garnet's may be the highest ever." Peridot knew what she had to do. 

" I can surpassing them"

Amethyst crossed her arms. Leaning back into her chair letting out a good natured chuckle.

"Prove it."

They spent that entire period in the back of the room hidden behind their books. Peridot had no idea what they were suppose to have learned, but she had Amethyst's undivided attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl hates parties.

          The party would go one for at least two more hours. It was the same year after year. On Pearl birthday her parents would throw a huge party, and every year like clock work the birthday girl would have to sneak away. Not to say Pearl didn't love the attention. She liked the idea of a party more then the actual event. She loves the dresses, on her self and others. She loves live music and she loves to dance.

 

In reality most of the dresses looked better then they felt. They were made from the finest fabric, but they were too tight in some places and dug into others.  
The music was to loud and the voices of of the guest merged into a ghastly noise no one else seem to notice. Dancing meant touching. And while Pearl was a very tactile with people she was close to, she hated the touching. She was stuck most of the night dancing with the sons of the rich and influential. There hands were sweaty and rough, pulling her flush to their chests. That close she could smell the last meal they ate and their pungent sweat.

Pearl left as soon as it was socially acceptable, and Garnet followed soon after. She knew that manor like her own hand. The sound of the party faded the farther she walked. She entered the room she was looking for without knocking. It was dark and cool. Pearl had thrown her self across the bed on her back. The top half of her dress was bunched around her hips, exposing her flush chest to the cool air.

Pearl gave her a tried smile but did not speak a word. That was fine. Garnet made her way over Pearl dresser and open the second drawer down on the right. Garnet pulled out an oversized shirt she kept their for sleep overs. She could feel Pearls eyes on her as she slipped of her own dress and shimmied it down her hips to the floor. She pulled on her pj and made her way back to the girl on the bed.

Garnet admired the dress Pearl had mostly off. It was a pale blue with gold high lights, hand beaded bodice and skirt. It also looked just as appealing on the girl as it did being removed.  
"Hips." She promoted as she grabbed the bunched up fabric and tugged it down her legs. Pearl lifted her hips to help with the removal but made no further efforts to help. The dress joined Garnets In a heap on the floor.

Pearl was content in just her underpants. The bed creaked as Garnet joined her. "You didn't even open all your gifts yet." Pearls fingers had crossed the space between them and now danced along her hand and wrist. "I got to the important ones." That she had. Gifts from close friends and family covered Pearls desk. "I'm, sure there's a couple of pearl necklaces for you in the main hall" Pearl rolled toward Garnet and threw her arm across her belly.

"I hope not!" The words were grumbled in her shoulder. Garnet gave a rich chuckle in response. Pearls are nice but they didn't mean as much to her compared to the other gifts. Pearl had books on physics, geology, history and automobiles. All gifted by Rose and Greg who knew about Pearls passion for the subjects. On top of the books stood a river rock, Amethyst gave it to her along with a ratty second hand music book full of muggle pop songs.

The other gifts from the guests were all way the same things, petty show of wealth and power to buy favour with others of high standing. Garnet felt Pearl shift her weight again and settling on top of her own body. The girl felt like the wind could take her with no effort. She felt Pearl nose run over her collarbone as she got comfortable. Garnet ran her hand up and down the girls back. A content sigh was her reward. They drifted of to sleep, the faded sound of the party acting as a lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to portray sensory issues for Pearl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst explores her new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept Amethyst shape shifting abilities. She some times end up purple.

      She was beyond pissed. She quietly made her way down and abandoned corridor. As a cat she could stomp as loudly as she pleased without any one noticing her. You would think a purple cat would get raise some eyebrows, but in the wizarding world it was just a mistake. Screw them, she thinks to her self. She had hoped that going to a magic school would be better then any other school she's gone to. And shes been through many. The teachers always got angry when she would change colours. Students would always avoid her. She wasn't sure exactly why, maybe she was just to weird for them.

 

Every thing started so well. She had friends! And they thought her transfiguration was cool. The food was fantastic. The other gryffindors were great. But then there was Peridot. The slytherin always insisted on sitting next to her in any shared class. By it self would not be so bad if she didn't always have a remark on every thing. Absolutely every thing. Yeah she though Amethyst shape shifting was cool, what wasn't cool was calling it a 'defect'. And where did she of all people get off calling her a runt. And that damn smug smile.

 

Day after day it was getting on her nerves! She slunk into an empty classroom and hopped onto the professors desk. She looked around at all junk cluttering the work space. Novelty clocks a drinking bird and many other muggle items cluttered the space. A mischievous glint entered her eyes when saw the glass of water sitting near one of the corners. So she did what any good cat would have, and pushed it off the ledge. the glass fell without even cracking. Unbreakable glasses really took the fun out of being a cat. She hopped up to one of the castles windows and laid her self down for a nap.

 

She groggily woke to the sound of heavy breathing and shuffling shoes. She lazily looked over to see a familiar face. She was a hufflepuff friend of Garnet. She spent a lot of time in the gryffindor common room. Always holding on to Garnet as they studied or just talked. Right now she was muttering quietly under her breath but it was impossible to make out what she was saying over the heavy breathing.

 

  Amethyst racked her brain trying to come up with a name for her. She was pale but that may be because of her frantic state, it made her freckles stick out like a stars in the night sky. Maybe she had one of those silly wizard names that describe what your skilled at. She combed long fingers through her red hair as she took a deep breath. Maybe she's named after a star. Amethyst was startled when the girl tugged at her hair violently and released a strangled noises that sounded a lot like she said stupid. The girl backed herself into a corner behind the teachers desk and slumped down to sit on the floor.

 

The girl curled up into her self. they sat like that for who knows how long. Not that the girl knew about her audience. To Amethyst it felt like time had stop. She entertained the idea of leaving to give the girl privacy. When the girl's, who's names she should really know by know, breathing evened out Amethyst slowly walked over.

"Meow"

The girls slowly lifted her head out of her crossed arms and looked for the source of the noise. She spotted the cat quickly, slowly reaching out her hand. Her eyes were blue. Like really blue. Amethyst thought purple was her favourite colour but this girls eyes are just the pretties colour. The cat sniffed at the hand offered to her then butting her head to it. The girl slowly relaxed allowing the cat to get closer. Amethyst climbed into her lap without a thought. The girl wrapped her in a warm hug and buried her face in her fur, taking comfort in the texture and smell. Amethyst found herself at piece. The small annoyance of some class mates didn't seem so bad now. Amethyst purred as long fingers scratched behind her ears. This was fine for now.


End file.
